Second Bulgarian Empireball
Second Bulgarian Empireball was an empire in the Balkans. History Second Bulgarian Empireball born in 1185 when he rebelled against Byzantiumball who had anschlussed his father, the First Bulgarian Empireball. Very soon thereafter he asserted himself as the stronkest on the Balkans, inflicting several removals on Latin Empireball and Despotate of Epirusball which was one of Byzantiumball's pieces. After 1241, he became WEAG and suffered defeats by the Golden Hordeball, Byzantiumball and Kingdom of Serbiaball. In his final years Pretty much the whole time, the Tsardom of Vidinball was separate from him and in the 1360s the Despotate of Dobrujaball followed suit. Split in three, the Second Bulgarian Empireball was finally conquered by Ottomanball in 1396. How to draw Draw Second Bulgarian Empireball is almost simple: # Color the basic circle shape of ' ' yellow (or white, both flags are seen in medieval maps). # Draw a Ш letter (the insignia of the Shishman/Шишман royal dynasty) in this red with or without ornaments. Variant include: * A diagonal branch to the right on the middle vertical dash * Spikes on top of or along all three vertical lines and the branch. May look like a cactus, but nothing to do with Mexicoball! * Circles on top of each vertical line. # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relations Family * First Bulgarian Empireball - Father. * Principality of Bulgariaball - Son, he grew up and became Kingdom of Bulgariaball, then PR Bulgariaball (not cool but he still celebrated me) and then simply Bulgariaball. * Tsardom of Vidinball - Little son, he broke off from me shortly before Ottomanball killed both of us. He lasted a bit longer. * Despotate of Dobrujaball - son baby brother, he split from me when Duchy of Savoyball bribed him. * Srednogorieball - another runt of a brother, pretended he was me for like two years. * Wallachiaball: Brother from another mother? We were born together but then Mongol Empireball took him from me, and then he split from me entirely. But he always helped me when I tried to free myself from my murderer. Friends * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - He tried to fight off kebab and help me in 1444. Frenemies * Serbian Empireball - Rival. Four B's here promised to help me anschluss you when you were just a kingdomball, but he betrayed me and you suddenly into stronk. I AM THE BALKAN SLAV EMPIRE! NOT YOU. * Byzantiumball - Archenemy. You killed my father. Prepare to die. But I should have helped you against the enslaver kebab. Better you than him. Tell your kids Despotate of Epirusball and Empire of Nicaeaball to stop stabbing me in the back so we can bring you back. * Despotate of Epirusball: Some annoying kid. Here's your peace treaty on a spear. Die. * Empire of Nicaeaball: Frenemy. We will restore your dad. Maybe. If you listen to me. * Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) - Christian rival. Stole Transylvaniaball from my father, then fought with me over Wallachiaball and adopted my little brother. But he tried to help me and my little brother in 1396 and 1444. * Latin Empireball: Frenemy, knocked my archenemy into a coma. If yuo want Constantinopleball, yuo will not attack me. Or else... * Habsburgball - I don't know, but we both hate Byzantiumball. Enemies * Kebab - Vilest and baddest and the worst of enemies. YUO KILLED ME! * Mongol Empireball - GTFO! Ivaylo will remove yuo! * Golden Hordeball - Like your father, GTFO! 20 years of vassalage were enough, here's yuor prince's head in a bag! * Duchy of Savoyball - Yuo turned my son against me! All because I got paranoid that you and that old fox would attack me instead of Kebab. * Papal Statesball - Gettings your heretics off me before I remove them myself! Also stop telling Magyar to can into crusade against me! Gallery cannot into consistent flag]] }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Kebab Removers Category:Empire Category:Red Yellow Category:Monarchy Category:Bulgariaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Greeceball Category:Kosovoball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Ukraineball Category:Cross Category:Slavic Category:Balkans